Reading
by Kamakaze Kheri
Summary: Chad calls upon the help of his step-sister Maggie to help him through his problems. However, he hadn't anticipated her to read into the story so much. Based off of number four from my story Five Thoughts Chad Had About Sonny. C/S


**So this is a follow up story for my story "Five Thoughts Chad Had About Sonny". You don't need to read that story before reading this one (actually now that I think of it, this is more like the prequel). I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing that story and I hope you like this one ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. **

**However: I do own the plot line, so back off little munchkins. Rawr.**

**

* * *

  
**

If Chad had been paying attention to where he was going, he wouldn't be in this mess at the moment.

We was sulking at the kitchen table, his head buried in his hands as his step-sister, Maggie, sat across from him and ate all of his favourite mint chocolate chip ice cream.

After finding himself covered in paint, Chad had experienced the humility of being laughed at by not just Sonny, but Nico and Grady as well. How could he ever show his face at Chuckle City again?

"So tell me what happened," Maggie said between bites of ice cream. "I didn't answer your emergency call just so I could get fat over your frozen treats."

Chad cast Maggie a wary glance. She was the only one in his slightly messed up family that he ever had the guts to talk to. She was two years older than he was and wasn't in show business, meaning she had more experience with real life things, like dating and embarrassing situations.

"I can't!" he moaned from his arms, keeping his head buried. He still had the paint on him to prove of what had happened, but now that she was here, Maggie just kept nagging him. Maybe it had been a mistake to call her.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, answer me now or I'm stealing everything from that fridge or yours and leaving right now!"

Chad sat up, his paint caked hair shifting slightly. Maggie knew that Chad's life was in that fridge. He depended on the fruits and veggies in there, but only because Sonny had told him that they would make him look better.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

If I had been watching where I had been going, I wouldn't be in this mess, _Chad thought bitterly as he sank into the seat next to Sonny Munroe. Both of them were covered in red paint, but Chad could still see the faint blush that was creeping up Sonny's cheeks. _

"_Tell me, Chad Dylan Cooper, why are you sitting here today?" _

_Chad sighed as his director's voice rang loud and clear throughout the room. "Tell me Chad, why were you _fraternizing _with the enemy?" He spat out the word 'fraternizing' as if it were lethal and Chad winced slightly._

_After lunch that day, Chad had taken his usual detour through the So Random! hallways on his way back to MacKenzie Falls. For some reason, the idiots over at Chuckle City had decided to start painting their walls red that day, and due to (he would never admit this out loud) his own stupidity he had ran into a ladder that held the very bucket of paint that had ended up on Chad's head._

_Then he had proceeded to threaten Sonny with a hug that sent the two of them racing throughout the studios trailing red pain everywhere and letting laughter fly from their throats. They had raced out into the California sunshine and that was where Chad had finally caught up to Sonny and grabbed her from behind. She had shrieked quite loudly but they were both laughing as Chad covered her with red paint._

_And God, she had so right in his arms, he couldn't even deny it. What was going on with him? Chad Dylan Cooper did not grab girls from behind, much less Sonny Munroe._

_It was at that time, while Chad still had Sonny in his embrace, that the director for MacKenzie Falls had decided to take a step outside for a smoke and a breath of fresh air, something Chad couldn't believe could be used in a sentence together. Of course, it was also then that Chad and Sonny were spotted and marched inside the director's office for a scolding and a short period of questioning._

_Chad inhaled sharply before finally choosing to answer the director's question. "I wasn't _'fraternizing with the enemy'._ I was just hanging out with a friend." He could sense the shock and the giddiness radiating off of Sonny and he smiled faintly, watching the director's eyes narrow and his face go red._

"_Take the day off," he commanded. "We're not doing a taping today. And Chad, if I see you with Sonny Munroe again, you may have to consider your job."_

_It was Chad's turn to narrow his eyes. "You can't kick MacKenzie off of MacKenzie Falls," he spat. "It wouldn't be 'MacKenzie Falls' anymore. It would just be 'Falls'. You'd lose it all. Besides, you have a lot of nerve saying that to me." Chad stood abruptly and left the room, Sonny following behind him while casting a nervous glance behind her at the director._

"_Chad, I'm sorry," she said as they strolled through the corridors. "I didn't mean for you to get in trouble." They turned a corner to Chad's dressing room where he gathered up a few things._

"_Nah, don't worry about it, Sonny," he said as he turned to leave. "I'll be back before you know it and the director will forget all about this. In fact, I bet that we'll forget all about this too."_

_Sonny simply nodded as Chad brushed past her, leaving her alone in his dressing room._

_

* * *

  
_

Maggie smiled softly. Chad was so self-centred and so self-absorbed that he wouldn't recognize love if it came up and smacked him in the face, which she was sure it had done many times.

Thankfully, Maggie wasn't so oblivious. She knew Chad liked Sonny, it was so obvious from the way that his eyes shined when he mentioned her name or the way that he said her name.

"So, what should I do?"

Maggie was startled out of her thoughts and she turned to Chad. What should he do? "Well," she said slowly. "I think you should tell her what you think of her."

Chad wrinkled his nose and grabbed the ice cream from Maggie. "Tell Sonny what I think of her? She's Sonny. She works at Chuckle City and almost cost me my job. If I tell her what I think of her it will break her pretty little heart."

Maggie sighed. Chad really had no idea how right he was. "Chad," she said more sternly, grabbing the ice cream back. "Just... just go get some rest or something. You're tired. I think that sun got to your head or something." She saw Chad's eyebrows raise but he stood and left the room, leaving Maggie to her thoughts.

Chad liked Sonny. Sonny probably liked Chad. When would they finally realize that they liked each other?

_When the ice cream runs out in this bucket, _Maggie decided, without really thinking. She dug her spoon down into the container and was surprised to find it empty. Her green eyes narrowed as she stood, carrying the ice cream container to the garbage before going through Chad's contact list for Sonny. Maybe it was time to get acquainted with the person that was causing Chad so much grief. Of course, it was mainly to save Maggie's waist line, because if she kept coming over every time Chad had a problem then she would be going through too many containers of ice cream to count.

* * *

**So... if you saw the movie **_**17 Again **_**with Sterling in it then you should probably pick up the inspiration for Chad's step-sister "Maggie". She might make an appearance in any other SWAC stories I write, but who knows. **

**I really didn't like writing this. It felt rushed and not really my best work. Meh.**

**Anyway, review, favourite, hate it, love it, you decide. Just leave me a note in a review by pressing the button below ^^**


End file.
